The New Hostess!
by Under-Cover-Panda
Summary: Mayu the weird girl at school, but when she joins the Host Club, what will happen to her? I suck at summaries, but please read! MayuX?


**Don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Rawr!**

**Profile:**

**Name: Mayu (No last name)**

**Age: 16**

**Type: Weird/Mysterious**

**Likes: Singing, animals, sweet things, plants, music, food, rain**

**Hate: Snakes, bugs, falling down**

**Hobbies: Singing, gardening, dancing, acting, listening to music, eating, playing around, cooking**

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: light purple**

**Chapter 1:**

"WATCH IT, FREAK!" a guy yelled when he ran into me. I didn't hear him because music was blaring through my panda head phones. I smiled at him and walked away. I was walking down the hall toward the empty music room to practice dancing for the competition next week. I really needed the money for my rent this month. I finally arrived in front of the third music room. I looked up at the sign and walked in. Rose petals came flying out and I stuck my head inside. I looked around and saw a group of guys. It was the so called 'Host Club' with Tamaki-san sitting in a big chair in the middle of the group.

"Good afternoon, Hime." he said and tried to grab my hand. Seeing I couldn't practice here, I started walking out, but someone grabbed me. It was Mori-sempai.

"Please put me down." I whispered in his ear. He dropped me. I looked up at him while rubbing my butt. He was blushing.

"Sorry." he mumbled. I nodded and stood up.

"What are you doing here, Mayu-chan?" Hikaru-kun asked.

"Looking for a place to practice." I said.

"Practice what?" Kaoru-kun asked.

"Dancing. I need to win in the next competition to pay my rent this month." I sighed.

"Rent?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Yeah, I pretty much poor." I sighed. I started to leave again, but someone grabbed my arm. It was Haruhi.

"What about food?" he asked.

"I work part time at a restaurant. I only get leftovers actually." I said and pulled my hand away.

"That's no way for a young person to live!" Tamaki exclaimed. I stared at him and tried to leave, AGAIN, but Kyoya stood in front of me.

"I really need to leave." I sighed. He crossed his arms. I sighed again and walked to the back of the room. I ran at him and jumped in the air. I did two flips and landed perfectly behind him. I looked back and waved before walking down the hall. I walked out to the courtyard and put my ipod in it's ihome. I did some simple steps before doing any tricks. I even added some fighting moves in. Once I was satisfied, I walked over to the bench with my ipod and grabbed two water bottles. I poured one over my head and the other I chugged. I packed up my things and put on my hoodie. It looked like a cat was eating my head. I pulled my messenger bag over my head and turned around. I was totally surprised to see the Host Club behind me. I dropped my new water bottle and stared, open mouthed, at them.

"You are a good dancer." Kyoya said and pushed up his glasses. That is kind of annoying, in every single way. I closed my mouth and walked past them. It was kind of like in the music room, but both the twins grabbed my wrists this time. I turned around and stared at them.

"We are inviting you to join the Host Club, as our first ever Hostess." Tamaki smiled and opened his arms.

"No." I said flatly. He suddenly got gloomy and went to the corner of the courtyard. It was really gloomy over there. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"We could pay you." Kyoya stated.

"I'm listening." I said and crossed my arms.

"We will pay you for however many costumers you get. Let's say about one hundred dollars per costumer." he said. My mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?" I yelled.

"Yes." he said flatly.

"I'LL DO IT!" I exclaimed and ran over to Tamaki. I made him stand up and hugged him. He hugged back and I let go. I ran over to Kyoya and hugged him, too. "Yay! I could pay my rent if I get one costumer!" I exclaimed.

"What?" the twins exclaimed. I let go of Kyoya and rubbed the back of my head.

"It is kind of cheap." I smiled.

"KIND OF?" Hikaru yelled.

"Geez Hikaru, calm down." I said and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not- wait, how did you know?" he asked.

"Your eyes are a little brighter than Kaoru's, it's not that hard." I sighed. They looked at each other than back at me. I was currently making Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi-kun have a group hug with me. I finally ran over to the twins and gave them one big hug.

"Okay, let's introduce ourselves. I'm-" Tamaki started. I raised my hand to cut him off. I cleared my throat.

"Oh my god! Tamaki-kun, Kyoya-kun, Honey-kun, Mori-kun, Haruhi-kun, Kaoru-kun, and Hikaru-kun are the hottest guys in the whole school! (squeal) I mean, I just love when Tamaki acts like a prince, it soo just screams his name. But then again, the little devils, Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun, are just to sexy. Even though Mori-kun and Honey-kun could rival their twin love. It is just to cute when Mori-kun and Honey-kun act like lovers. Although, Kyoya is so cool, it's super hott. What do you think Mayu-chan?" I said, just like one of the girls in my class.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked.

"Something I hear every morning." I shrugged. They all stared at me.

"I want to try!" Tamaki exclaimed. He cleared his throat. "Have you seen that new chick Mayu? She is super cute, but really hard to approach. This one guy keeps running into her on purpose trying to get her attention," he started.

"IT'S THE SAME GUY?" I yelled. They all stared at me.

"Please continue." Kyoya sighed.

"She always walks down the halls listening to her ipod or something. It is cute when she starts dancing while walking. I mean, she doesn't even notice all the guys staring at her. I heard she was poor though. That would explain why she doesn't have a uniform. I wonder what she would look like with one on? What do you guys think?" Tamaki cleared his throat again.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Basically every guy in the school." Kyoya sighed.

"I can't believe you don't notice all the stares!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"In the fact that it was the same guy bumping into you every time." Kaoru yelled.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE?" the yelled at the same time.

"That's creepy." I giggled. We started walking back into the school and someone bumped into me.

"Sorry." he blushed.

"It's okay, Aki-kun! It was an accident, so it doesn't matter!" I smiled. He blushed and walked away. "Aki-kun is really nice. He helped me get a cat out of a tree one day, although he had to go to the nurse before I got it down." I said putting my finger on my cheek. Everyone sweat dropped. I just shrugged and walked back to the third music room.

"What were you wearing that day?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm, a lace up corset, a skirt, fishnets, and combat boots." I said. They all sweat dropped.

"Let's just get ready to open." Mori-sempai sighed. They dragged me to the back room and handed me some clothes. It was a black Chinese dress with a red dragon going up the sides and a faint gold pattern on it. It had a big split on both sides that came almost to the top of my legs. I put on the black high heels and walked out. They all blushed a little. I smiled and put my hair into two panda buns. Kaoru handed me a fan.

"Is everyone ready?" Tamaki asked. We all nodded. They opened the doors and a lot of girls came in.

"Tamaki-kun, who is she?" one girl asked.

"Hi, I'm Mayu. I'm a new hostess, so please treat me nicely!" I smiled. She blushed a little.

"Okay." she mumbled and turned her attention to Tamaki. I walked over to Honey-sempai's table.

"CAKE!" I exclaimed. Honey-sempai looked up from his cake.

"Do you like cake?" he asked. I nodded really fast. He giggled a little. "Do you want to eat some with us?" he asked.

"Yay!" I exclaimed and sat down next to Mori-sempai. I happily ate my cake while listening to the convorsation.

"So, you are the first hostess? What are your hobbies?" some asked.

"I like singing, gardening, dancing, acting, listening to music, eating, playing around, cooking." I smiled.

"Is eating a hobby?" another one asked.

"I guess not?" I laughed.

"Can you sing good?" some asked.

"I would like to think so." I smiled.

"Sing us some thing!" a blonde one yelled.

"Okay, I sing you the chorus of one of my favorite songs!" I smiled.

"Everyone, Mayu-chan is going to sing!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked over at us. I stood up and walked to a stage the wasn't there before, which is kind of weird, but who cares?

"_I'm awake and I've been losing sleep.I've been fighting all my demons,I've been getting weak cause I've beenTrying, trying, trying to be Anything other than me" _I sang. "How was it?" I asked.

"That was AMAZING!" the blonde yelled. She ran over and hugged me.

"I'm not that good." I laughed.

"Yes, you are! You are my new favorite singer!" she squealed.

"Mine too!" Tamaki yelled. I laughed and sat back down.

"Wasn't that a song you were dancing to earlier?" Hikaru asked.

"Hi, Kaoru!" a blue haired girl smiled.

"That's Hikaru. And yes, it was." I smiled.

"You can tell the difference?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, can't you?" I asked.

"No, not really…" she sighed. I poked her cheeks and lifted the sides of her mouth up.

"Smile! It makes people look prettier!" I smiled. She smiled on her own. "Good girl, here. Have a cookie." I handed her a cookie and patted her head. She blushd a little and I laughed. It was soon time to go home.

"Good job everyone!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki-kkkkkuuuuuunnnnnnn!" I said.

"What is it?" he asked. They all stared at me.

"I'm sleepy…" I yawned and started wobbling.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked and felt of my head.

"You have a fever." Hikaru exclaimed.

"Umm, I'm kinda dizzy." I said and fainted.

**Did you like it? I made Haruhi a boy, for no reason at all. Anyways, please REVIEW!!**


End file.
